


Day 279 - And they say romance is dead

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [279]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The kitchen table was suspiciously clean.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 279 - And they say romance is dead

The kitchen table was suspiciously clean.

Before John could react to this slightly disturbing observation, Sherlock stepped into the kitchen with a determined look on his face.

“John. Excellent.”

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that.”

“Mmh, but you will. Mrs Hudson is out. And I cleaned the table.”

“I can see that. I don’t see the connection to Mrs Hudson being out though.”

John put his shopping bag down and frowned at Sherlock, who was leaning in the doorway with a tiny smile in his eyes.

“You once said that you wanted me to fuck you on the kitchen table until you were bow-legged. I thought I might honour your wish today.”

John was glad that he had just put the bag down, otherwise he would surely have dropped it. Because despite being with Sherlock for a while now and definitely not being averse to the ideas, he still wasn’t used to the way Sherlock sometimes initiated sex.

***

The next morning Greg’s eyes are worried.

“John, are you all right? You walk like you’re in pain.”

“Hm? Oh, I... um. I might have pulled a muscle. Nothing serious.”

He hears Sherlock snort and is just glad that no one can see the imprints of Sherlock’s fingers on his buttocks, visible on the pale skin like a fresh brand.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'penetration'.
> 
> I sincerely apologise for the lack of porn with a prompt like that.


End file.
